


YouCreate!

by KannaRaimi



Category: Pentatonix, Phan, Septiplier - Fandom, pewdieken - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Unfinished, bullet points, outline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KannaRaimi/pseuds/KannaRaimi
Summary: An A/B/O college fic that I never got around to fleshing out. No sexism, no rape, just good fun and slight sexual tension.Pack dynamics in that they crave crowds and cuddles. Written in bullet points as it was a rough draft.————————————Jack, a boisterous omega (“and proud of it, thank you”), is accepted into YouTube, a futuristic arts college, and is immediately swept away by the new rules and his talented new peers.





	YouCreate!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it; it’s too dated to flesh out but maybe one day I’ll revisit the topic.

  1. Campus
  * Descrip of stages, gyms, cafes, recording booths, and art rooms
  * Grades are explained
    * Freshman: gen classes 4 evry subject
    * Sophmore: mod sched 4 ur goals
    * Junior: portfolio reveal & intense training 
    * Senior: Understudy & world debut
  * Sees dorm is a literal mansion and gets a “Google tab”. (Phone that expands to tablet size)
    * Shows all info and stats
    * Calls, messages, FaceTime
    * Runs systems around campus
    * Opens door and orders essentials
  1. Dorms
  * Meets roommate Mitch, Dan, & Felix
  * Dorm room is a 4 bed 2 bath w/ lounge and kitchen
  * Classes don't start for 2 weeks and the 1st week is a lock in. Bonding!
  * Decorating and getting along, movies, dance parties, excercise, and makeovers
  1. Lock in
  * Jack and Mitch love bass heavy music/ fluttery vocals and can twerk
  * Mitch and Dan live for alcohol, makeovers, and wear makeup
  * Dan and Felix are anime trash, only watch for hentai while Jack and Mitch like content
  * Jack and Felix speak languages other than English fluently
  * Jack and Dan play games competitively and use Beta scents
  * Mitch and Felix love being female titles and wear skirts and dresses
  * Height is J, M, F, D and everyone is a sassy foul mouthed boy who can cook a little
  * Felix is in a poly relationship with his omega gf Marzia and Ken and his alpha gf Mary. O/O//A/A but not always sexual most times platonic
  1. Brunch
  * Jacks roommates all want their roomies to meet their friends and arrange a brunch early as hell
  * Learn the Alphas are all roomies and that the Betas are split into two suites
  * Meets Mark(blue hair) and Avi and Phil back to back and melts to Mitch’s pleasure (voice kink)
  * Dan steals Phil away but Avi and Mark team up to fluster Jack and succeed until Mitch calls for Avi (to Scott's annoyance)
  * Mark says he cute in Korean and goes 2 Bob and Wade while Jack leans on Felix and reals back his arousal
  * They eat and talk, and PJ wants to voice act and they bond over that while Chris discusses hosting with Ken and Dan
  * Mitch offers to redye Phil's hair and that wakes Jack, Mark, and Kirsten up, and together they schedule a hair salon visit on the Gtab
  * Mitch jokes about a girls day, and Jack follows up with a knotless heat date joke forgetting Mark who turns red and growls while Mitch purrs in happiness and agrees
  * Felix cackles and agrees while staring at Ken who grins. Dan looks up at Phil who smiles and says, “as long as you record it” “Kinky”-mitch “I'm down.”-felix “done and done”-dan “This is happening? Wow.”-jack
  * The table laughs fade to black
  1. Hair Salon
  * Jack wakes up in Felix’s lap and Mitch curled up in his arms on the couch
  * Dan and Phil are cuddling in the armchair, which is leaned back 4 comfort
  * Jack takes a pic of them and posts it, and then takes a pic of himself tangled in the other omega and posts it
  * Mark FT him and asks if he could open the door so he lazily sends Mark a personalized door code
  * Jack falls back to sleep but is awoken when he smells Alpha
  * Mitch lifts his head from Jack's neck to glare at Mark who was taking pictures of his own until Kirstie messages him to open the door and he taps the door button
  * Kirstie suggests Mitch match with her, and he flys to his closet forgetting Mark
  * Phil and Felix rush to the bathrooms to pee and Dan follows Phil sleepily
  * Jack demands Mark make him coffee in exchange for door key
  * Mark makes dark roast with 2 sugars as per instruction while Jack stretches. Mark watches entranced and almost forgets the coffee is done until Jack catches him staring
  * Jack asks Mark to get his gauges from Felix while he goes to take a shower, while drinking his coffee like it's water just as Felix walks pass in his boxers and his dirty clothes under his arm
  * Jack washes his body quickly, with beta soap he put in his and Felix’s bathroom and brushes his teeth while air drying
  * Using beta lotion with cologne mixed in, Jack gets dressed and calls out for Mark
  * Mark questions the scent choice and is rewarded with Jack's wrist which still smells like Omega somehow
  * Ireland has a surplus of Omegas and the omega breeding is strong. Alphas appear more Beta like and Betas seem more like Omegas
  * Jacks scent naturally smells like he's in heat and the other scents dilute it unless he's actually in heat in which case he wears alpha scents or stays home
  * “I can't wait”-mitch giggling with kirstie “Wow. I just like smelling like a Beta”-dan “Sweden has the same problem but with Betas instead. Our gene pool tends to all look like Betas because of it.”-felix
  * Felix goes to visit Ken to skype with their gfs Mary and Marzia. Dan locks door via his Gtab and they walk down a few blocks from the freshman dorms to the mall. Playing the whole time.
  * Jack beatboxes while Mark, Mitch and Kirstie sing good behind Dan and Phil giggling while they sing a duet
  * Jack, Mark, and Mitch twerk outside the entrance and Kirstie and Phil laugh hysterically while Dan turns bright pink and chokes
  * Jack gets his greying quiff cut into a low undercut with lime green on top. Mark gets his blue bangs cut down into a pink undercut just longer than jacks. Phil gets his red roots dyed black and Dan gets his emo hair cut down and professionally straightened to a reverse of Phil's older emo boy hair. Mitch bleached the top of his head to a platinum blonde and shaved the rest down again.
  * They posed in front of each other and decided to go clothes shopping tomorrow with all their friends. Mitch sent the invite out from his Gtab and everyone accepted.
  * On their way back to the dorms everyone splits up. Kirstie, Phil, and Dan head to Kirstie and Phil’s room. Jack and Mark get messages saying that Felix is staying with Ken tonight and Mark sighs preparing himself to a night of giggling boys until Jack suggests he crash in their dorm for a night. Mitch jumps on the suggestion “Alpha date night!”
  1. Syllabus
  * Jack wakes up in a pile of limbs in Mitch’s huge bed. Resting on Mark's chest, with Avi’s head on his back who held Scott and Mitch in his arms
  * The sleepy growls of Avi when he moves sets him off, and he stills instantly, reeking of submission
  * Mark wakes up at the scent and pats his head comfortingly and attempts to shift Jack away from his crotch, only to freeze at the annoyed growl from Avi
  * Mitch is now also awake cooing at Avi, while Scott sleepily scents his neck.
  * Mark sighs and growls low and aggressive, successfully waking Scott and Avi.
  * Mitch and Jack hold their breath while Scott whines but removes himself from Avi’s neck and grabs Mitch bridal style
  * Avi sits up and huffs at Mark. Scott pulls up Jack as well, and Mark sits up as well.
  * “Why’d your boy challenge Avi so early?”-scott “Jack and Mark were trying to move but you know how Avi is with cuddling.”-mitch “I just wasn't expecting the depth in their voices”- Jack
  * Avi and Mark are mid staredown, but instead of attacking they both lift their wrist to the others nose and scent briefly.
  * “Alpha” that say at the same time and bro handshake. Then as if remembering the others, they both turn and laugh at the blushing trio huddled against the closet door (Jack and Mitch in Scott's lap)
  * “Our bad. Mark was hard, and I was being possessive”-A “If you keep talking that low it won't be a was.”-Ma “Same tbh”-S “Fucking knotheads”-J “Like you don't want a train, as bad as me”-Mi “Hm? Maybe I want to be spitroasted, instead.”-J “Just as kinky hunty.”-Mi
  * “I love where this is going but weren't we going shop-” Gtabs go off all at once, cutting Mark off. The class schedules and syllabi have arrived.
  * “We should meet up with everyone and plan what to get when, and with who.”-A Mark groans and Jack shudders from both the noises, pulling out his Grab to find himself already added to a groupchat
  * Mitch and Scott laugh at Jack's spike in arousal, already mid discussion in said groupchat. Avi grabs Jack and grins at Mark before flopping back down on the bed and reaching for Mark, who hesitates but crawls over when Jack curls up against Avi’s chest.
  * Avi hums Jack and Mark a little song, while Scott and Mitch argue loudly in the group chat. Eventually Scott wins and they decide to meet at the Denny’s

**Author's Note:**

> That’s it! That’s all I had planned. Thoughts? Share em.


End file.
